


;]

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Meteorstuck, Oral Sex, time clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: my friends watched in horror as i wrote this





	;]

**Author's Note:**

> au where theyre still on the meteor at age 18

Karkat has had enough of Dave blaring his music so loud. It’s been playing like that for hours. He’s about ready to break Dave’s door down and wring him by the neck at this point. That’s how fucking annoying it is. The beat doesn’t even have any variety to it.

Karkat eventually decides to get up and do something about it. He doesn’t even care to knock before barging in Dave’s room. Only to find Dave hunched over, panting. With another Dave behind him, his bulge in the first Dave’s wastechute. Karkat freezes at the sight. “Dave. What the fuck is this?” The music is still blaring but Karkat can’t bring himself to give a fuck. The second Dave still has his bulge rocking in and out of the first’s wastechute, seemingly unphased, as the first tries to speak. “Hm, uh, fuck- I, it’s uh. Not as b-bad as it looks?” He covers his mouth as he moans.

Karkat’s brain is reeling too hard to form a proper response for a few seconds. “Not as- Dave, what the  _ fuck _ .” He has his fists clenched. Dave seems to be too lost in thought or pleasure or both to say anything to defend himself to Karkat. “Fuck.” He whispers. Karkat doesn’t know if this even makes him disgusted or turned on. On one hand, it’s really fuck depraved, on the other, it’s his crush. Neither Dave has told Karkat to leave so he’s not sure what to do now. He’s gearing up to walk away from all this shit before the second Dave- the one pounding away into his counterpart and presumably a future Dave- winks at him and mouths “come join the fun”. Karkat is fucking torn.

He takes a step towards the- Dave mess is what he’s going to call it- and the first Dave stares at him pleadingly and moans. “I- Dave- wh-” the second Dave wiggles his eyebrows. What an asshole. He growls at them both and takes a few more confident steps forward and sits on Dave’s bed. The first Dave moans again. “Fuck, Karkat, please, please.” He doesn’t even seem to know what he’s begging for. Karkat has to lay down on the bed to kiss him, but he does. Of course, it’s sloppy as fuck because Dave is still getting fucked by his future self. Karkat thinks he might’ve nicked Dave’s lip but Dave doesn’t seem to care. “Kar- hmn- kat, please, I need- fuck- pl- hhn.” Dave collapses onto the bed, not nearly strong enough to keep himself held up anymore. He weakly grasps at the sheets.

Karkat looks up to future Dave (he’s now decided it’s future Dave, there’s no other explanation) for direction. Future Dave has his eyes closed and is biting down on his hand to keep his moans quiet. No help there. Karkat thinks and guides Dave’s face up from the sheets. “Hhmn, Kat?” He’s panting heavily now. Dave had said something in the past about this, right? Some weird thing humans do with their mouths? He lets Dave’s face fall back to the sheets as he strips himself of his sweatpants and boxers. His bulge is out (and has been for a while) and he guides it to Dave’s open mouth. Dave doesn’t seem to have been ready for the sudden intrusion of his mouth. Dave almost seems to be choking and Karkat is ready to back away completely when Dave’s throat relaxes around him. Dave is shaking while holding himself up, softly trying to suck at Karkat’s bulge while his future self thrusts into him. Karkat decides to try and help his efforts and rolls his hips forward, pushing more of his bulge into Dave’s mouth. Dave chokes for a second before swallowing the genetic material gathering in his mouth and relaxing a little. Karkat cards his fingers through Dave’s hair and realizes he can use it as leverage. 

Karkat yanks Dave’s hair towards him while using his other hand to guide him into sucking more of Karkat’s bulge into his mouth. It doesn’t feel like nearly enough. “Fuck, fffuck, c-c’mon Dave you can, hhm, take a little more, right?” Dave is shaking, still trying to hold himself up on tired limbs. Future Dave has seemed to have slowed his pace down in order to enjoy it longer. Dave is being forced to breathe heavily through his nose, his mouth occupied. “A little more won’t hurt. Humans are more fragile, but this won’t break a god, right Dave?” Dave forces himself to swallow down another inch of Karkat’s bulge. He pets Dave’s hair as he does his best to control his bulge. Dave was already having trouble with it, no need to make it harder. Karkat softly pushes Dave’s head down. Fuck. Karkat thinks he might pail soon. He needs a bucket. Fuck, humans don’t have buckets. Fuck. He slowly, gently starts pulling Dave’s head back. Dave makes a questioning noise in his throat as Karkat’s bulge slips out of his mouth. 

Karkat tries his best to make sure his bulge doesn’t slip back into Dave’s mouth, but right now it’s just moving on its own, painting Dave’s face (mostly his lips) in red. He’s going to feel guilty about this later, but he slips his bulge back in Dave’s mouth. Something feels like it’s missing. Dave does his best with Karkat’s bulge, but it feels like something is missing. Karkat slides his fingers up his thighs until they’re sliding over the thin slit of his nook. That’s what was fucking missing. Fuck. Karkat guides Dave’s hand up to his nook. “Please.” Karkat whispers when Dave looks at him questioningly. Dave takes the hint and softly pushes a finger in. That’s what finally pushes Karkat over the edge.

Karkat comes down from the euphoria to see Dave collapsed in the sheets, panting loudly. His face is covered in bright red genetic material. Future Dave seems to have disappeared. There’s some weird white liquid covering the sheets and Dave’s ass. Karkat pulls Dave up onto the bed the rest of the way and covers him with the cleanest sheet there is on the bed. He’s still awake and panting. “Fuck, Karkat. I-I thought you said trolls didn’t do oral.” He’s trying and failing to give Karkat a condescending smirk. “Shut up, bulgesucker.” Karkat says affectionately. He wraps his arms around Dave’s middle. Dave closes his eyes and Karkat does the same. They can deal with the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
